Seeing Double
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: Lets just say Hikaru and Kaoru aren't the only ones who has a twin.
1. Prologue

I've been thinkin bout doin an Ouran Host Club fic since i saw the show. Thats all u guys need to know.

Disclaimer: I do not anything xcept one character.

* * *

It was almost silent in the hospital lobby. All that can be heard was tapping of computer keys and the shuffling sound of paper. That is until---

"Ryoji! I going to KICK your ASS when THIS is over!!!!" a woman cried out in anger and pain.

The slightly jumped up startled and looked at each in confusion. They then remembered a man and women came in five hours ago. They both remember how the man was reacting when he got there with his wife. He ran up to them and dramatically begged for them to help his wife. Both nurses chuckled at the thought of the man overreacting and looked down the hall where the couple was located.

In the room was a doctor, a nurse, a man having a panic attack, and a women yelling at the man.

"Toko-chan! You really don't mean that! I love you!" the man name Ryoji cried.

"Well this is YOUR fault. I HATE YOU!" the women yelled in rage sending the grown man to sulk in the corner.

The nurse walked up to Ryoji, "Don't worry Fujioka-san. She didn't mean it. All women going through labor tend to react like that." The nurse tried to comfort the sulking man.

"Ok Fujioka-san. I see the head now give me a good push," the doctor said to Kotoko. She gave another push and was greet with a cry. The doctor smiled at the baby who was crying. She cut the cord and gave it to the nurse.

"Congrats it's a girl," she smiled at the couple. She then saw another head. "Huh, I think we have another one coming."

Ryoji looked at the doctor in confusion. "Another one?"

"Ok Fujioka-san, keep pushing," the doctor said. Her eyes widen as she notice the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. Once the baby was fully out she unwrapped the cord and cut. It was also a girl but made no noise to signify she was alive. She quickly checked for a heart beat. She found one but it was faint.

"Nurse, this one needs some _attention_," she said to the nurse who caught on that it was an emergency. The nurse quickly got up and took the baby to another room.

"Is something wrong? Where is she taking my other baby?" Kotoko asked the doctor in worry.

"We are just going to check on her. Here is your first child," she said handing her a clean baby wrapped in a blanket. Kotoko smiled happily at the baby but was still worried about the other.

"Aww she's so cute. She look's just like you Toko-chan!" Ryoji said happily. Kotoko handed the baby over to her husband. He happily took the baby out her hands and smiled at her.

"I want to name her Haruhi," Kotoko said to her husband. He looked at the baby.

"Hmm...Ha-ru-hi...that fits her. I agree. Awww Haru-chan you are so kawaii!" he said as he hugged his daughter. Kotoko giggled at her husband's antics.

* * *

-In another room around the same time-

"Ok Fujiwara-san one more push," the doctor said. Fujiwara gave another push. The doctor grabbed the baby and cut the cord. He gave it the the nurses to quickly clean it. The nurses quickly clean the baby but it made no noise. One of the nurse walked up to the doctor and whispered in his ear.

"Well do what ever is possible to help it," he said slightly angered. The nurses quickly grabbed the baby and took it to another room. The doctor turned back to the woman in the bed but saw that she was asleep. He called some nurses to clean up the mess in the room.

* * *

-Where the babies are located-

The nurses placed both babies in little beds. Each bed had papers that identified who are the babies parents. They connected both babies to machines and monitors. The nurses left knowing that there was nothing else they can to help.

A couple hours later a nurse came in and grabbed the papers to check something.

"Hinata-san?" a male voice interupted her thoughts. The jumped up startled and dropped the papers in her hands. She looked up to see the male doctor.

"Tomo-san? You startled me. What is it?" she asked as she picked up the papers.

"Rashi-san wants to see you right now," he said to the nurse.

"H-hai. I will go see him. Thank you," she said as she place the papers back where she found them. Tomo left right after he gave her the news. She left right after she place the papers back not really looking which one was who.

* * *

-The Next Day-

The next day one of the babies died. The other baby was doing fine but oddly didn't utter a cry. The doctor looked at the dead baby's papers to see who were the parents were. The parents were the Fujiokas. In a way he was relief because the Fujiwaras were trying to have children and this news would break them. Not only that but Mrs. Fujiwara fell ill and died yesterday night. He also felt sorry for the Fujiokas but at least they have one child that survived.

The doctor sighed,"I should have become a lawyer." He walked out of the room to give the Fujiokas the bad news.

* * *

-Three Days Later-

"Wow its been three days and she showing some improvement," one of the nurses in the room said.

"It seems she can be give to her father today," another nurse said.

"Aww I going to miss this kawaii little face," a nurse cooed.

"Fujiwara-san is here to pick up his daughter," a nurse came in to grab the baby. The other nurses sighed in disappointment. The nurse grabbed the baby and walked out the door. The baby stared up at the nurse in silence. The looked down at the baby to be greeted with red eyes. The nurse shudder slightly and gladly gave the girl to her father.

"So Fujiwara-san do you know what you will name her?" a doctor asked the man.

Ginta Fujiwara pick his daughter up and looked at her. He notice the red eyes and thought they were of a warrior. "I shall name her after my late wife, Ryoko."

The doctor nodded in agreement as her wrote down the childs name on the certificate. After all the papers were filled and the signed, Ginta and Ryoko walked out of the hospital to a limo.

* * *

Ok there's chapter one. Tell me what you think of it by reviewing. thanks for reading


	2. You Are Going to Ouran

Thanks for the reviews. here is ch.2

Disclaimer: I do not anything xcept one character.

* * *

Chapter 2: You are going to Ouran.

-Sixteen Years Later-

"This is the sixth fight you got into this week Ryoko," A man in his late thirties sighed in frustration. He sat at his desk while placing pressure on the bridge of his nose. He wore a suit and tie looking like he was going to have an important meeting today. He looked at the girl called Ryoko who was sitting across from him. She wore a grey and white sailor shirt with a grey skirt. Her hair was dark brown and pulled into a braid. Her messy bangs stopped at her eyebrows and she had on dark sunglasses. On both ears she had two peircings and one cartilage piercing on her right ear. The girl looked unfazed about information.

"Because of this you are going to a private school," the man concluded.

"SAY WHAT!?" she yelled in surprise.

"I decided that it would be best to take you out of public schools, so-"

"This is not fair. It's not my fault everyone challenges me and gets there ass whipped," she cutted him off.

"Listen to me young lady. You are going to a private school whether you like or not. And that is final," he said slightly raising his voice.

She glared at the man before her but to no avail. The glasses ruined the whole purpose. She sent angry waves of aura to him but he ignored it. She finally sighed in defeat and grumbled,"Fine."

He smiled triumphantly,"That's more like it. For now on you are going to Ouran High School."

"Why that one?" she asked curiously.

"Well a friend of mine is the principal and, well, the other schools wouldn't take you unless they were allowed to have someone watching your every move. I can't understand why they thought of you as a threat to their students," He said the last part to himself.

Ryoko's eye twitched after hear father's some what whisper-to-himself statement.

"My friend was kind enough to accept you without the ridiculous guards," He finally finished.

"Did you tell them about my glasses issues, tou-san?" she asked pointing to her shades. Her father sighed in relief that she was accepting the fact that she was being transfered to a private school.

"Yes, I did," he said with a smile.

* * *

-First Day of School-

Ryoko got out of the limosine slightly sick to the stomach and slighty wobbled towards the school enterance. She was going to walk but her father went against it and made her take the limosine. He said something about the first day of school should be made an easy one. What ever the hell that meant was beyond her. Either way she knew it was a bad idea to listen to him since she never was easy with traveling in cars or anything that moves with out her having to do manual labor to move it. So cars, bus, airplanes, boats, trains, etc. were never fun to travel in her case.

She walked towards a bench and sat there for a while until her nausia went away. After a good while she got up and began to walk towards the school doors. She was wearing the boys uniform because the girls looked hot, heavy and ugly. Her long hair was in a braid and her bangs were wild. She wore the same black glasses. She put her hands behinds her head, while holding her bag.

'Man this school is huge,' she thought as she whistled out loud.

She walked around the school trying to find the main office. After many twist and turns and directions from many blushing girls, she finally found it. Ryoko walked in and walked up to the lady sitting at the front desk.

"Hi. I came to pick up my schedule. The names Ryoko Fujiwara," she said to the lady.

"Oh, yes," the lady said as she started searching for the paper,"Here you go, Mr. Fujiwara."

Ryoko grabbed the paper and looked at the lady with slight confusion. However the lady didn't noticed because of the glasses. She sighed in defeat and left the office.

"Did she just said Mister?" she asked herself as she tried to find her class. She looked down at herself, 'I guess that's what happens when you wear boy clothes and bind your boobs,' she thought to herself.

Surprisingly with some luck she found her class and only missed a little. She knocked on the door and heard a voice the said to come in. She opened the door and walked inside the classroom. The teacher quickly recognized her as the new student. The teacher ushered towards and welcomed her.

"You must be Fujiwara-san. Come in and introduce yourself," the teacher said.

Ryoko looked at the teacher like she had another head. She wonder why the teacher was be so nice but then remembered that she is not in a public school. In her old school the teacher didn't give twoshits who you were and what you did. Unless of course it was bad, then they would care. Ryoko turn her gazed away from the teacher and faced the class. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"My name is Fujiwara Ryoko," she paused for a moment,"And that's all you need to know."

Ryoko finally opened her eyes and look at the classroom. Everyone gave her a questioning gaze. She then began to hear voices but no mouths were moving. Incase you are wondering she could hear minds. Yes that is right hear not read. She can't exactly read a persons mind, its a little harder, but if they are mentally talking about her she can easily pick it up. It's like picking up radio signals but thoughts instead. She tried to communicated mentally when she was younger but it never worked. She sighed in defeat as she heard some of the girls thoughts about he being a cute boy.

'I guess I'm going to have to play the roll as a boy now. There goes having a boyfrined in this school,' She thought sadly as she took a seat behind a girl dressed up as a guy.

'I wonder why she dresses up as a boy,' Ryoko thought once she sat behind the cross-dressing girl. Right after she thought that the girl physically tensed. Ryoko looked at the girls back with surprise.

'Did she just heard me?!'

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update. I already had this written down but I never had the time to get on the computer to post it. I hoped you like it cause the next may come around Halloween. So plz review and tell me what you think about it.


	3. Inner Thoughts and other things

Hehehe hi everyone.  
I'm still alive don't worry. Sorry bout not updating but i got lost on the path of life. lol. Thanks so much for the reviews hits and adding my story to your favorites. And without further ado here is ch.3.

Disclaimer: I do not anything xcept one character.

* * *

Last time- 

'I guess I'm going to have to play the roll as a boy now. There goes having a boyfrined in this school,' She thought sadly as she took a seat behind a girl dressed up as a guy.

'I wonder why she dresses up as a boy,' Ryoko thought once she sat behind the cross-dressing girl. Right after she thought that the girl physically tensed. Ryoko looked at the girls back with surprise.

'Did she just heard me?!'

* * *

Chapter 3: Inner Thoughts and other things

Ryoko stared at Haruhi's back in amazement.

'I wonder if she actually heard me or just happen to tense? Hmmm... I guess I should put it to the test,' she thought.

'Hey cross dressing girl.' she sent the message to the girl. She waited for five minutes and stared intently at the girls back waiting for a sign or an other voice besides her own. Ryoko sighed in defeat and went to paying attention to the teacher. The teacher began to bore her and she crossed her arms on her desk and layed her head on them. She closed her eyes to take a nap.

-Haruhi's POV-

'Hmmm I wonder want I should cook tonight?'

_"Haruhi!"_

"What is it now?" I turned towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Hikaru said as he put his arm over my shoulder.

I shook my head and waited for why is this important.

"Well we think you should know," Kaoru said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And why is that?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well-"

"Ok class time to start our lesson," I heard the teacher say as she walked into the room. I quickly got out of their grasp and went to my desk. I sat down and watch as the twins also took their seats.

"I guess you'll find out later," the both said as they gave me each a mischevious grins. I ignored them for now and turn towards the teacher.

Five minutes into the lesson there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the teacher said. I looked towards the door and waited to see who it was. I wonder if it was the new kid.

"You must be Fujiwara-san. Come in and introduce yourself," the teacher said. The door slid open and in walked a boy with dark shades, long hair pulled into a braid, two piercings in each ear and of course wearing the trademark Ouran male uniform.

I looked at the boy as he walked across to the teacher who greeted him happily. I don't what it is but I there is something about this new student.

"My name is Fujiwara Ryoko," I waited for him to continue, "And that's all you need to know."

Well thats alot of help. Great another Mori-senpai. I looked around the room to see half the girls with googoo eyes. I look back towards where the boy once stood and noticed that he was headed to the empty seat behind me.

'I wonder why she dresses up as a boy?'

Holy shit what was that. Where did that voice come from? Oh no someone knows I'm a girl. This is not good. But who is it? No one has send a word since the new guy walked in. It couldn't have been him either since I didn't even see his lips move. Great I am losing my sanity. I knew I should have stop studying and went to bed early yesterday. It's all catching up to me and my imagination is running wild. In a little while I'll hear another voice to prove that I am really tired.

'Hey cross dressing girl.'

See now all we need is flying pigs and Mori-sempai doing the macarena on my desk.

-End of Haruhi's POV-

Class went on without any interuption. The bell finally rang for lunch and everyone left exept for Haruhi, the twins and the still sleeping Ryoko. Haruhi started to get her bento and then looked over to Ryoko.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Haruhi asked the twins while still looking at Ryoko.

_"Hmm...," the twins said at the same time._

"I wonder what-" Hikaru started.

"He lookes like-,"continued Kaoru.

_"Without the shades?" they both finished as they both reached out to grab the shades. _Both stopped when hands grasped their arms.

"I don't think thats a good idea guys," Haruhi said as she pushed their hands away. She turned towards the sleeping boy and gently pushed him.

"Not now dad..." Ryoko mumbled as he pushed Haruhi's hand away.

"Fujiwara-san, you need to wake up. It's lunch time," Haruhi send to the still sleeping boy.

Ryoko's ears slightly twitched when she heard it was lunch time. She quickly opened her eyes and fixed her glasses. She did a cat-liked stretch across her desk and yawned.

"It's lunch time already?" Ryoko yawned to the trio while rubbing her eyes.

"Yep," Haruhi confirmed.

"Cool I've been waiting to eat this all day," she said as she quickly digged into her bag to get her bento. She grasped her bento with a happy sigh.

"Come to Papa," she said not forgetting her role.

"Hey you eat out of bento like Haruhi," Hikaru pointed out.

"Just like a commoner, so that means," Kaoru gasped.

"You came from a public school and lived like a commoner," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time while hugging each other in shock. Ryoko and Haruhi both sweat dropped at their reaction.

"Ain't that kinda discriminating?" Ryoko asked kind of insulted.

"Trust me they probably don't know the meaning of it," Haruhi replied while getting her own bento box out to eat.

"Hmm. What's your name by the way?" Ryoko asked the crossdressing girl. Haruhi looked at the boy,"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Ah, nice to meet ya. My names Ryoko," Ryoyo said holding her hand out. Haruhi happily excepted it. Ryoko looked at the twins, "Hmm, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her slightly insulted.

"That's Kaoru and thats Hikaru. The are the Hitachiin twins." Haruhi said nonchanantly.

"Hmm," Ryoko said as she began to eat her food. Haruhi also follow suit and began to eat her lunch. The twins looked at the two teens in front of them.

"Staring is kinda rude ya kno," Ryoko commented.

"Yeah, don't you guys have to get your food at the cafeteria?" Haruhi questioned the twins. Hikaru smacked his hand on his forehead.

_"We for got," they said as they both exited the room._

"Well they seem fun," Ryoko commented as she watched the twins run out the room.

"They can also be annoying and somewhat rude," Haruhi said bring Ryoko's attention back to her.

"I would imagine. So Haruhi what do you do around here for fun?" Ryoko asked Haruhi.

"Well..."

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update yet again. I kinda of sort of lost the notebook that had this chapter in it. personally think my sister took it to draw in it. She has an addiction to drawing go figure. I hope you like it. plz review and tell me what you think about it. Merry early christmas. lol.


	4. Self Tour and Host Club

Herro everyone.Sorry bout not updating but here it is. Thanks so much for the reviews hits and adding my story to your favorites. And without further ado here is ch.4.

Disclaimer: I do not anything xcept one character.

* * *

Last time-

"Hmm," Ryoko said as she began to eat her food. Haruhi also follow suit and began to eat her lunch. The twins looked at the two teens in front of them.

"Staring is kinda rude ya kno," Ryoko commented.

"Yeah, don't you guys have to get your food at the cafeteria?" Haruhi questioned the twins. Hikaru smacked his hand on his forehead.

_"We forgot," they said as they both exited the room._

"Well they seem fun," Ryoko commented as she watched the twins run out the room.

"They can also be annoying and somewhat rude," Haruhi said bring Ryoko's attention back to her.

"I would imagine. So Haruhi what do you do around here for fun?" Ryoko asked Haruhi.

"Well..."

* * *

"So your telling me that you broke a very expensive vase. So you were "invited" to be a host at the Host Club to pay the debt. And by invited you mean forced. Now you working off your debt and the twins are also in this little club. Is that right?" Ryoko asked trying to grasped the idea.

Haruhi nodded in confirmation,"Yep."

"And you called that fun?"

"Well its amusing...sometimes," Haruhi said.

"Ah well I check out later today. I guess. I think I gonna roam the school first," Ryoko said more to herself.

-Later that Day-

Ryoko was wondering the outside of the school. She passed some type of maze and notice a dojo. She walked up to the dojo and entered. She took off her shoes and walked further into the dojo. She heard some yelling and groaning. She walked closer to the noise and noticed a big guy standing in front of a couple of other guys who where on the floor and looked to be in pain.

"You call yourselves martial artist! Get up and fight me for real!" the big brute yelled and went to reach for one of the guys on the floor.

Ryoko panic and pick up the closes thing to her, which happened to be a huge shield, and threw it at the big guy. It flew like a frisbee and hit the big guy on the side causing him to fall backwards. Everything was quiet when the big guy was on the floor. The guys on the floor looked towards the perpetrator.

Ryoko was still in throwing position and had somewhat shock and pissed-off face. She was breathing heavily because of the sudden action.

"Who the hell threw that!" the big guy yelled as he tried to get up. He looked towards Ryoko's direction and glared. "Who the hell do you think you are to attack me?"

Ryoko quickly fixed her out fit and ignored the bald big guy. She walked over to the guys who were on the floor.

"Hey, you guys alright?" she asked as she crouched to their level. The guy on the floored looked up at Ryoko and his eyes widen. Ryoko sensed something coming to attack. She quickly grabbed the guy on the floor and jumped out of the way. There was a huge explosion and a big smoke cloud.

"How dare you ignore me!" he yelled after the smoked cleared. Ryoko turned around and faced him.

"Hey I think you should leave before Captain Kazuma gets more angry," the guy behind her whispered.

"Pssh I fought more stronger fighters," she said with a smirk, " Then again I need someone to take my stress out on."

The guy on the floor stared at her back in shock and watch her form disappeared. (I gonna have to skip this because lets just say it's too gory lol.)

The whole karate team were huddle in a corner frighten. They stared at the crumple body of their captain and then their supposed savior. Ryoko rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck a couple of times.

'Man that was boring. Hmm..' she looked towards the guy that were on the floor. They all visibly flinched when they met her gaze. Shrugged her shoulders and begin to leave.

One of the guys shook out of his stupor and got up to catch up to her. "Wait! Hold up!" he called after her.

She turned to face the guy and noticed it was the same guy she saved earlier. "Wha-" she stopped when she saw him bow down before her.

"Can you become our Captain and train us?" he asked but to her it sounded like a plead since he was sending out 'Please accept' phrases repeatedly. Ryoko thought about this and tried to ignore his thoughts. If she accepted she could teach these guys and have an 'after school activity' which she was planning on finding so she would not have to go home bored out of her mind. Then again if she did accept one way or another they will find out she was a girl and then their male ego may take a blow and it would be awkward plus she hasn't finished looking around.

"Hmm...I don't know.." she started.

"Please accept!" the whole team asked as the bowed on the floor.

"Uhhh..." Ryoko started backed up with wide eyes and sweat drop, "Well you see I-" Ryoko reached for the the door and inwardly smiled," Gotta go!" She quickly opened the door and ran towards the main building. When ran inside she felt the one of the guys of the team heading towards her. She began running up the stairs and around just to see how good the guy was at finding and catching her. She felt him catching up and quickly opened a door and ran inside. A bunch of petals pelted her in the face but she ignored it and jumped over a sofa and hid. She let out a giggle to herself and waited.

"Ryoko?"

"Huh?" Ryoko looked up at the voice and noticed Haruhi looking down her. She looked around and noticed a couple of other people looking at her. She looked back at Haruhi.

"Hehe 'sup," she put her hand up trying to shake off the stares coming from the girls in the room. The twins notice Ryoko and made their way to their new classmate. Tamaki noticed and followed suit behind the twins.

"Hey Ryoko," they both said in unison.

"Hey Hikaru. Kaoru," she nodded towards each boy while still laying low.

"Aww and who might this be?" Tamaki asked behind the twins. Ryoko looked at the new blond with a questioning gaze.

"Fujiwara Ryoko-,"

"Our new classmate!" the twins annouced as they sandwiched Ryoko in a hug.

"Well aren't you guys so affectionate," Ryoko said sarcastically as she tried to free herself from their grasp. She then turned back to Haruhi and she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Hey Haruhi do you want to say something?" Ryoko asked the cross dresser.

"Well, um, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked slightly glaring at the rude twins devils and prince.

"Well I was in the neighborhood,while being chase, and decided to drop by or would it be run in?" she said while grumbling the being chase part.

Haruhi caught it though, "Who was chasing-"

"Shhhh he's coming. I'm not here," she crouched lower to the floor and slowly slid under the table that was infront of the couch. The twins watched her behavior with confusion and Tamaki looked lost. The door opened and a boy in his martial arts clothes walked in and looked around. Haruhi looked over and saw the boy. Haruhi rolled her eyes at Ryoko's overreaction and stood up from her seat and walked over to the boy.

'He acting like Tamaki-sempai,' Haruhi thought.

'I don't act like him!' Ryoko shouted inwardly at Haruhi. She then noticed Haruhi flinched after her comment.

'Ha! She can hear me!' Ryoko thought triumphantly.

"Hello. Welcome to the Host Club. I'm Haruhi. How may I help you?" she smiled kindly.

The boy looked at Haruhi and nodded his head towards her. "Hello, well I'm looking for someone."

"Shinji-chan what are you doing here?" a childish voiced called.

"Oh hello Hunny-sempai. I was looking for someone as I was telling Haruhi-san here," the boy told the voice now know as Hunny.

The twins were sitting on the couch and looked towards Ryoko under the table with suspicion. Ryoko send them a zip it sign.

"Aww well what do they look like?" Hunny asked.

"Well he goes to this school, he wears sunglasses, wears his hair in a braid and hmm... oh he's pretty short," Shinji finished of satisfied. Ryoko so far had kept her cool about the boys description of her until he said the "S" word.

"I'm not SHORT! I'm JUST HEIGHT CHALLENGED!!" Ryoko yelled as she flipped the table she was under and pointed an accusing finger at Shinji. The girls in the room yelped in surprise. Everyone looked at him in shock. They didn't see that coming.

'Nice going genius. You blew your so called cover,' Haruhi thought,'Scratch that your a mixture of dad and Tamaki-sempai.'

After hearing that from Haruhi, Ryoko realized she screwed up. 'CRAP!'

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update yet again. I hope you like it. plz review and tell me what you think about it.


	5. Mysterious Type!

GUESS WHO UPDATED! lol sorry for the late update. stupid college and no internet got in the way. but not for the summer. YAY! So one with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not anything xcept one character.

* * *

Last time-

"Fujiwara Ryoko-,"

"Our new classmate!" the twins annouced as they sandwiched Ryoko in a hug.

"Well aren't you guys so affectionate," Ryoko said sarcastically as she tried to free herself from their grasp. She then turned back to Haruhi and she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Hey Haruhi do you want to say something?" Ryoko asked the cross dresser.

"Well, um, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked slightly glaring at the rude twins devils and prince.

"Well I was in the neighborhood,while being chase, and decided to drop by or would it be run in?" she said while grumbling the being chase part.

Haruhi caught it though, "Who was chasing-"

"Shhhh he's coming. I'm not here," she crouched lower to the floor and slowly slid under the table that was infront of the couch. The twins watched her behavior with confusion and Tamaki looked lost. The door opened and a boy in his martial arts clothes walked in and looked around. Haruhi looked over and saw the boy. Haruhi rolled her eyes at Ryoko's overreaction and stood up from her seat and walked over to the boy.

'He acting like Tamaki-sempai,' Haruhi thought.

'I don't act like him!' Ryoko shouted inwardly at Haruhi. She then noticed Haruhi flinched after her comment.

'Ha! She can hear me!' Ryoko thought triumphantly.

"Hello. Welcome to the Host Club. I'm Haruhi. How may I help you?" she smiled kindly.

The boy looked at Haruhi and nodded his head towards her. "Hello, well I'm looking for someone."

"Shinji-chan what are you doing here?" a childish voiced called.

"Oh hello Hunny-sempai. I was looking for someone as I was telling Haruhi-san here," the boy told the voice now know as Hunny.

The twins were sitting on the couch and looked towards Ryoko under the table with suspicion. Ryoko send them a zip it sign.

"Aww well what do they look like?" Hunny asked.

"Well he goes to this school, he wears sunglasses, wears his hair in a braid and hmm... oh he's pretty short," Shinji finished of satisfied. Ryoko so far had kept her cool about the boys description of her until he said the "S" word.

"I'm not SHORT! I'm JUST HEIGHT CHALLENGED!" Ryoko yelled as she flipped the table she was under and pointed an accusing finger at Shinji. The girls in the room yelped in surprise. Everyone looked at him in shock. They didn't see that coming.

'Nice going genius. You blew your so called cover,' Haruhi thought,'Scratch that your a mixture of dad and Tamaki-sempai.'

After hearing that from Haruhi, Ryoko realized she screwed up. 'CRAP!'

* * *

"AH HA! There you are. Why you ran off?" Shinji asked the now revealed Ryoko.

'Aw crud what do I say?' Ryoko thought to herself.

'Hmm maybe the truth?' she heard Haruhi's voice in her head.

'Oh now you talk to me,' Ryoko said with sarcasm, 'Besides I can't tell him why I don't want to join their club.'

'Why is that?' Haruhi asked.

'Well let me show you,' Ryoko replayed the whole past events to Haruhi.

'O that would suck. WAIT YOUR A GIRL?,' Haruhi said with a lot of shock.

'Seriously I think you have been hanging with these slow snobs for a bit to long,' Ryoko said in a bored and slightly annoyed tone.

'Sorry if you look too much like a guy at the moment.'

'I could say the same thing to you honey. Okay way off track we shall talk about this later among other things. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?'

'Ok first stop panicking, you sound like Tamaki-senpai, and well you can tell him you had to meet me here.'

'Oh Haruhi your a genius,' Ryoko happily cried anime tears.

Ryoko snapped out of her mind conversation with Haruhi and was greeted with questioning stares.

"What?" she asked.

"You zoned out us," Shinji in disbelief.

"Oh hehe sorry about that," she said as she scratch the back of head out of embarassment. She stared at Shinji and he stared right back at her. He blinked once and she blinked twice. She finally stopped the staring contest and asked

"What do you want from me again?"

Shinji, the twins and Tamaki fell anime style. Haruhi stared at Ryoko like she was a total nut case.

"Answer his original question Ryoko," Haruhi said with slight annoyance.

"Hehe right. So Shinji-kun sorry I took off on ya. First of all you and your team creeped the hell out of me. And second of all I was running late for a lovely meeting with Haruhi-kun over here," Ryoko said as she hooked arms with Haruhi and smiled towards Shinji. Ryoko slightly flinched as she felt the onslaught of thoughts bombard her. It range from thoughts of Haruhi and her being secret lovers to who the heck is this guy? Ryoko snapped out of listening to thoughts when she heard Shinji sad thoughts

_'Guess we are that much of losers to be rejected by even the new students'_

She quickly went to his side using a bit of her inhuman like speed the she has been known for and appeared by his side.

"Hey I'll swing by to check up on you guys," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'll even show you guys some cool techniques I learned from street fighting." Ryoko gave her trademark grin as he his eyes filled with hope.

"Really!" he ask excitedly.

"Yep," she said she pat him on the back, "Now run along and tell ya friends I'll shall pass by sometime."

"H-hai. Nice seeing you Honey-senpai and friends. See you later Ryoko-san," he said as gave a bow to everyone and left closing the door behind him.

"BYE-BYE! _You unfortunate soul_," Ryoko said the last part evilly. Which sent a shiver through whoever heard her which were Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki.

'He sounds like Kyoya!' the twins and Tamaki all thought at the same time.

"So it seems I owe you one with that one Haruhi," his demeanor changed as he turned happily towards Haruhi.

"A-ah you don't have to worry about that," Haruhi said nervously as she raised both hands.

Ryoko throughly ignored her as she turned her back towards the other cross-dresser and mumbled ideas to herself. Then it finally hit her like a ton of bricks. She quickly turned around and grasp Haruhi's hands which surprised/excited some of the people in the room.

"I know what I can do!" Ryoko said excitedly, "I can help you pay off the that stupid debt of yours!"

"EEHH!" Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins and even Hunny cried out. There were of course squeals and shrieks from most of the girl in the room. Somehow their thoughts were more intensifying which made Ryoko let go of one Haurhi's hands and grab her head and grimace a bit.

"Hmm...so you would join this club if it would help lower Haruhi's debt?" a new voice that was behind her asked with curiosity.

"If that's the price then sure." Ryoko answered as she turned toward the voice and adjusted her glasses and looked up towards another guy with raven hair that wore glasses and was wearing the schools uniform.

'Are all these guys tall freakishly tall?' she asked Haruhi.

'Uh yeah well all except Hunny-senpai,' Haruhi replied.

"I believe we should talk about this after club hours then," the fours-eyes said with a smile.

"Ok." she said as she try to shake the chill she got from the smile. 'Why do I feel like I made a deal with the devil?'

'Maybe cause the is Kyoya-senpai the Shadow King,' Haruhi answered as she guided Ryoko towards a seat.

'Great'

* * *

After Club Hours

"Kaa-san you can not let that boy join!" Tamaki whinning voice pierce through everyone's ears.

"And why is that Tou-san?" Kyoya asked calming as he continue to type on his computer.

"HE is going to CORRUPT OUR SON!" Tamaki yelled as he pointed toward Ryoko then towards himself and Kyoya and finally pointing towards Haruhi.

"You mean daughter," Ryoko said nonchalantly as she observed her nails. Everyone looked towards her with utter shock and disbelief. Ryoko looked up and was confused at why they seem so shock.

"What isn't that what HER role is in this makeshift family?" she asked with a smirk.

"H-how do you know!" Tamaki yelped.

"What the pretend family thing or that he is actually a she?" asked as her smirk turn into a full blown smile. If they could only see her eyes and see them spark with mischief.

"The f-family thing," Hikaru started

"O-of course," Kaoru finished hoping to cover up. Ryoko sighed at their attics they seriously thought she was stupid.

"Listen I am NOT an one of those ignorant snobby rich kids you six tend to surround yourselves with. I know when I see a chick and this gentleman," she said as she grabbed Haruhi's face in between her palms and showed the guys, "is most definitely a girl!'

Ryoko insulted and once again shocked the hell out of the males within the room. Apparently they thought they could trick into believe that Haruhi was in fact a male. The thought Ryoko picked up were somewhat annoying and satisfying.

'He knows Haruhi is a girl. He is going to take away our toy' _**'Amazing even in thoughts they are in sync.'**_

'NO! He is going to take away my daughter!' **_'_****Gee**z over dramatic much?'

'Oh no Haru-chan secret is found then she can't eat Kake with me and Bun-Bun.' '_**Damn him and his adorableness'**_

'Perhaps this will be a good investment?' _**'Oh he's the brain of this organization? I knew it wasn't that blond dolt'**_

'...' **_'Seriously'_**

"What do you want for your silence?" Kyoya asked in a very serious voice and snapped her out of listening to their thoughts.

"Let me join this club to help Haruhi," Ryoko said with equal seriousness if that was even possible. There was a moment of silence and tension filled the air as everyone waited for Kyoya's answer. He finally let out a sigh and said,

"You can join."

"YES!" Ryoko through her fist in the air and did a mini victory dance. Groans of disappointment came from Tamaki and the twins but than realization dawned on the twins.

"Wait! He," Hikaru started.

"may not fit," Kaoru continued.

"the criteria," they finish together.

"And what is that exactly," Ryoko asked with annoyance.

"The beauty to capture a princess heart! Of course!" Tamaki claimed as he came out of his gloom.

'Their is no way I am anything like this pompous fake prince,' she growled at Haruhi.

'Hey you have your moments,' Haruhi answer and gave her a smile. Ryoko ignored the other girl and turned her attention back towards Tamaki.

"Not to sound full of myself but I'm pretty good looking dude," Ryoko said as she puffed out her chest.

'Egotistic much,' Haruhi mumbled.

"Bet he has beady eyes behind those glasses," Hikaru whispered towards Kaoru but loud enough for Ryoko to hear.

"Yeah poor guy he thinks he is good looking but in reality is hiding behind that mask," Kaoru whispered back.

"Hey tweedle dee and tweedle dumbass I can hear you," Ryoko growled.

"Hmm well shall we see what you look like without those hideous sunglasses," Tamaki said as he reach to remove the said spectacles. Ryoko quickly grabbed one of his wrist and twisted in an odd direction. Tamaki gave out a shock yelp and begged to be let go.

"Do not touch my glasses, blondie," Ryoko said in a dead-panned voice and sent out an aura similar to the shadow king himself.

"Ok," Tamaki squeaked. With that answer Ryoko shoved the prince away from her.

"Was that really necessary?" Haruhi asked Ryoko. Ryoko turned toward the other girl.

"Someone has to teach these rich bastards some manners," Ryoko answered as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm so if we asked Ryo-chan to take off his glasses then he will, right?" Hunny asked as he looked towards Ryoko.

"Sure but you will never ask again for me to take them off ok?" Ryoko answer as she gave the small senior a little smile.

"Okay!" Hunny agreeds happliy. Ryoko nodded her head and removed her glasses slowly. Everyone was looking at her even the quiet guy that she had yet to get a name from.

"There happy?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hey! What" Hikaru started with his question.

"about your," Kaoru continued

"eyes?" the both finished together and sound very annoyed.

"Che. You only asked for me to take off my glasses not open my eyes?" Ryoko said as she placed her glasses back on with a smirk on her face.

"Aw thats not fair, Ryo-chan," Hunny said sadly.

"Ah but life ain't fair Hunny-senpai," Ryoko rebuted in a monotone voice.

"So it seems we have new type for the ladies. The Mysterious Type," Kyoya said as he brought the attention of the other host towards himself. It seemed half the males were ok with this but the other half were disappointed.

Heading home-

'I don't the twins or Tamaki like me,' Ryoko told Haruhi.

'Well your not helping the situation. Are you bipolar?' Haruhi asked out of curiosity.

'Maybe. You know what,'

'What?'

'I think they think I'm a threat,' Ryoko said with a smirk.

'A threat? To what?' Haruhi asked and actually looking at her.

'Having you as a girlfriend,' Ryoko answered as if they were talking about the weather. Haruhi began to blush at the thought.

'W-what!'

'Well I mean they are to slow to see that I'm actually a girl and I have been grabbing you a lot in front of them. So that would lead them to believe that I might like you as more than a friend.' Ryoko finish her explanation.

'...'

'Don't tell me you never notice their advances toward you?' Ryoko turn her gaze towards the other girl.

'...'

Ryoko outwardly sighed, 'You really are clueless?'

'I never thought...'

'Apparently. How bout this I now that I'm here I will help you figure out if you like any of these guys like that or not,' Ryoko suggested as she gave her a grin.

'Thanks,' Haruhi said as she gave her a smile also.

"HARUHI!" two voices called out to the short hair girls looked up and notice they were at the entrance of the school. The Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in front of a car door. Both twins gave Ryoko a slight glare and quickly turn their attention towards Haruhi.

'They just totally gave me a glare,' Ryoko accused.

'Really?' Haruhi asked since she missed the confrontation.

'Ugh!'

"Hey Haruhi would you like a ride?" Kaoru asked kindly. This gave Ryoko an idea.

'Hey say yes and ask if I can get a ride too. Say it don't beg for it and watch their reaction,' Ryoko advice and waited.

"Sure," Haruhi answered the now happy twins, "Hey can Ryoko get a ride too. He seems his is not here yet." Both twin gave a sour look and slightly glare towards Ryoko.

"I'm sure his ride will be here soon,"Hikaru grumbled.

'See that Haruhi,' Ryoko said victoriously.

'Wow your right,' Haruhi said shocked.

"Don't guys my place is walkable distance. No need for the fancy ride," Ryoko grinned, "Thanks any ways. See ya tommorrow."

With that said Ryoko walked away.

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update yet again. I hope you like it. plz review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
